Mistaken
by heh-laney
Summary: Jacob gets over Bella. She chose Edward. But now he needs someone new. But who can he trust ? Jane is on a mission to destroy a pack of werewovles but will her emotions for Jake get in the way ? - i suck at summary's R&R , plz .
1. Party

**Id like to thank lanna for helping me wtih this story.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Emmett?**

**Emmett: Watching finding nemo !**

**Me: With Who?**

**Emmett : Stephanie, who else ?!**

I was working on my motorbike when Embry called to tell me he was having a party with the whole pack and was inviting some girls from school. Score. I grinned to myself and finished up on my bike. It'd be ready by tonight. I decided to make an entrance, you know, for the hotties.

I got ready wearing a black shirt and jeans and spraying a little extra cologne. I jumped on my bike and roared down the street.

When I got to Embry's street I speeded up and popped a wheelie. I saw people running outside worried looks on their faces. I started to laugh and landed back on two wheels skidding to a stop.

Embry was walking outside with a tense look on his face, and then he started laughing. He hit me in the arm.

"Show off."

"Where the ladies be?" I asked.

He chuckled and pointed inside.

Before we got within 50 steps of his house you could hear the bass and fee your heart thud against your chest. I stepped inside and scoped for the chill spot of the night I saw Quil with a group of girls gathered around him and walked over.

"Ey, Mate! Hey Girlies th-this iz my friend Jake!" Quil slurred.

"You got drunk without me?" I chuckled.

Everyone laughed and Quil stumbled up out of his seat and got bottle full of vodka.

"Chug it!" the girls started chanting. Quil popped the top off and started chugging. I decided to get out of there before he threw up and went over by the pool were most of the girls were.

I saw her in a black bikini talking to a group of other girls. The black went perfectly with her pale skin. She had short brown hair and red eyes. After staring for a while, I walked back inside to find Embry. I saw him sitting on a table next to Paul trying to talk over the music to girls.

"Embry!"

He looked and gave me a "not now" wave.

"Embry!"

He sighed, shook his head and came over. "What's wrong with you dude? Can't you see I'm busy?"

I dragged him to the door, and pointed at the red-eyed girl. "Who is she?"

"Ahh de wolf has imprinted?" he teased.

"I-I don't know."

"Her name is Jane Mallory. New kid." He shrugged

"Come with me. I have'ta talk to her."

"Abandon that," he pointed at a bikini body girl with black curly hair "for you?"

He looked at me for a second "The hell with it she'll be here all night anyway, lets go."

Some of the girls had gotten out of the pool and were dripping wet not even bothering with drying off.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

They were laughing now and looked in our direction realizing we were heading for them.

"Hey girls, what it do?" Embry started.

"Nothing Embry but dude, _where _is the dance floor?" a girl asked from inside the pool.

Embry looked like he just remembered something. Then he smiled "Under you."

"Huh?" all the girls said at the same time.

"Everyone out of the pool." Embry called.

People started shuffling towards the ladders with their drinks in hand and in about 2 minutes everyone was out. Embry hit a button on the side of his house and a cover came over the pool. A dance floor. People gasped and one said,

"Why is it outside?"

"So we can dance under the stars, duh."

People got on the dance floor and started grinding on each other. I noticed Jane was by herself still wet.

"Hey you look cold, wana dance?" I asked reaching my hand towards her.

She smiled apologetically coming up with an excuse probably, "But I'm wet." She said in a beautiful soft voice. I had to wait a few seconds before I remembered how to talk.

"All the better." I grinned staring into her crimson eyes.

"There's no getting rid of you is there?" She laughed.

"Nope!" I grabbed her hand and almost jerked it back at how cold she was, that was about to change.

We were on the dance floor and Cyclone by Baby Bash came on and she started swinging her hips up and down in front of me. I could feel an embarrassing bulge in my pants. She only laughed and continued.

When it was 5 in the morning people started to leave. When I saw Jane going I ran up to her, "Leaving without a goodbye?"

"Goodbye, Jacob." She sighed still a hollow smile on her lips.

"How did you know my—'' I started, but decided to leave it till later. "Ill see you at school then?" I asked smiling at the thought of seeing her again.

"Ahh. No." My smile slid from my face. She continued, "You'll see me at my last party next weekend."

"What? Where are you going? Are you coming back? What's your number?" I asked four questions at once just wanting to spend more time with her.

"I'm going to Italy, to live with my aunt. And no I'm not coming back."

"Well there's one last thing to do isn't there?"

"What?" she looked puzzled.

I moved in and pressed my lips against hers winding my tongue against hers. We were there for about a minute embracing each other when Quil whistled then said, "Yeeehahhhh go cowboy! Ride that horsey!" and then toppled over the bush and threw up.

"I'll give you a ride home. Wait for me."

I kissed her shortly again and then went to deal with Quil.

"Quil, what in the hell are you doing."

Quil wiped his mouth and pointed and me half laughing, "Look it's the pizza man!"

I rolled my eyes and slung Quil over one of my shoulders and placed him in Embry's car where he was waiting. "Take him home." I jumped on my bike and drove to the front of the house where she was waiting. She walked over sat down and then wrapped her arms around me. I speeded down the streets to my house. After a few minutes I was just listening to the wind waiting for her to say something.

She asked in my ear. "Where are you taking me?"

"Home." I smiled.

"You crossed it just now."

"I didn't say we were going to your house."

She shook her head and then rested it on my back. About 30 seconds later we were at my house. It was 7:08 according to my microwave clock.

"Come on I wana show you something." I grabbed her hand and lead her to my garage showing her the Rabbit. **car :) **

The garage was open already but I shrugged and told her,

"All it needs is a master cylinder."

"Not anymore." A voice that I hadn't heard in a long time said from the back of the garage.

"Bella?" I stepped forward and she shoved the part into my hands " Oh thank you Bella!"

I hugged her and then put her back down onto her feet. She was staring astounded at Jane.

"Jane? What are you doing here?" she almost shrieked. I was stuck to my spot. _They know each other?_


	2. Short Chap Jakes House

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been wrting but theres a pile of girls down my road trying to war. & I cannot live wid dat ! R&R Whilst ju peoples are here, check my story Seeing Doubles .**

**Im not sure about it.**

**This is just a short chap. To buy me time ;D**

**Any –who !**

"Uhm what are you talking about?" Jane replied looking astonished.

"Jane? What? You? Here? With _Jacob?" _Bella stammered

"Bella what in the world are you talking about." I questioned.

"Can't you … smell her? She's from the voultri! … A vampire."

I glanced at Jane and shook my head. "Bella I think your jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. It's a simple explanation but a really pathetic excuse."

"Jacob! I'm telling you!" she screamed half crying but I wasn't about to believe her.

"I'm sorry Jake I really didn't mean to be a bother." Jane said turning to walk off.

"No. Its not your fault." I grabbed her hand ignoring the coldness of her fingers. "Lets go inside. Thanks for the part Bella. Later."

There was a crack of thunder and it started to rain. I was almost absolutely sure that Bella was lying. I just didn't think she'd go so far.

**Sorry guys. I can't concentrate or anything! I think I'm getting sick : (**

**Love n stuff,**

**Laney**


End file.
